Dragneel Untold
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: Follow Natsu into a world were magic is no more and his family hates him for abandoning them and a big threat makes our hero choose his happens our the people around him but one thing is for sure which ever he chooses he'll always be remembered as a Monster.(Maybe a three or four shot story)


**Hi Names JohnJuanRamboJr35 bringing you a story I've been planning to write as soon as I could but this story will be short cause I have other stories that I need to end as soon as I can,if you like this story please check out my other stories about our favorite mage,dragon slayer,demon lord "NATSU DRAGNEEL"**

 **The Year X799**

 **In A Village Hidden In The Mountains**

You can notice a trail taking place in the middle of the village

Announcer:Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to decide the judgment of one Natsu Dragneel

As he said that two guards escorted Natsu up on stage,as they reached their destination a villager threw a rock at Natsu's head hitting him on his eye leaving a scratch

Villager:YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD YOU DEMON!!!

Announcer:Now then,Natsu you have been accused of being E.N.D and related to The dark mage Zeref Dragneel

Then you could hear people talking between each other

Announcer:How do you find

Villager:We find Natsu Dragneel guilty

As that was said,one of the guards got right behind Natsu and pushed him down to his knees,the other guard went to grab his axe and made his way back to Natsu as the executioner raised his axe up on the air

?:WAIT!!!

Everyone turned towards the person who interrupted the execution,as Natsu looked at the same direction his eyes started to tear up

Natsu:Lucy?

?:No I'm Not Lucy,I'm Anna heartfilia and I demand you to release Him at once

Everyone then looked at each other and then back at Anna

Everyone:What?

Anna:This man is the key to defeating the biggest threat you could imagine

Announcer:And what would that be?

Anna:Acnologia

Villager:What's that?

Anna:It's The Dragon Of Apocalypse

Natsu:He still lives

Anna:Yes

Natsu:But that's impossible all magic was erased back in the battle of Tartaros he couldn't be a threat without magic

Anna:He somehow found a way to use magic

Behind her a small army appeared with Erza right in front of them on a horse

Erza:Release him at once

Villagers started to panic till one of them snapped and ran towards the stage with a knife,ready to stab Natsu but then a bullet could be seen fired at the man,once the bullet hit the man on his back he fell next to Natsu

Erza:I will not repeat myself again

Erza then placed her pistol back in her hustler

One of the guards released Natsu,as Natsu made his way to Erza

Natsu:Thank yo-

Erza then kicks him right on his face causing him to fall on his ass

Anna:Why did you do that for?

Erza:Natsu Dragneel you are here under arrest

Two of the soldiers went to pick up Natsu and chain him to Erza's horse

Natsu:What the fuck-

Then one of the soldiers went up to Natsu and punched the air out of him

Soldier:Shut up and start moving we got places to be at

As he said that they started to move out

 **Two Days Travel To The Remaining Of The Castle Of Fiore**

As Erza was pulling a chain that was attached to Natsu's neck

Natsu:Erza why are you doing this?

Erza then makes a stop and turns to Natsu

Erza:You left us,and now...we've lost everything because of you...and I lost so many friends and family...and Jellal

Natsu then walked towards Erza to hug her,but Erza knee him in his stomach causing him to puke a little and falling on his knees

Erza:Don't you ever try to touch me again Dragneel

Erza then started to walk again pulling the chain and causing Natsu to choke,Then Erza entered one of the rooms while dragging Natsu behind her

Erza:My Queen I'm here and I brought the traitor

As Natsu started to pick himself up he saw Hisui sitting on a throne but what caught him of guard was the people beside her sides,on her left side was Lucy his best friend and his crush and her right side was somebody he never thought he would see ever again his older brother Zeref Dragneel

Natsu:What's the meaning of this

Hisui:Natsu Dragneel you are here for only one reason and thats for your help in this war

Natsu:What?

Zeref then makes his way to Natsu

Zeref:Natsu we need your help my kingdom has fallen and I lost my people

Natsu:To Acnologia

Zeref:Yes

Natsu:I don't know why you need me I lost my magic and I lost the book of E.N.D to a thief

Zeref then leans down to Natsu's level

Zeref:Your right you don't have magic you don't have demonic magic neither but what you do have is your heighten senses and strength and your still fire proof

Natsu:So,don't you guys have a army

Then the Queen stood up

Hisui:Yes but so does Acnologia

Natsu's eyes widen from shock

Natsu:What?

Hisui:We don't know where his army came from and how he can still use magic but I'll tell you this his army isn't human

Then as in Q two knights were pushing a creature with a choker connected to two sticks which each knight was using to push the creature in the room,as Natsu stared at the creatures that only resembles that of a dead guy and its skin as rotten

Natsu:What is it?

Lucy then took a step forward

Lucy:Our tests have shown this creature was a living human but for some reason now its dead but still moving as its still alive

Natsu then looked at her direction and give her a warm smile but Lucy didn't return the favor

Lucy:But the weird thing is this creature resembles a man name Franklin who matches the same DNA but the only difference-

Natsu:One is dead and the other is still alive

Lucy:Yes but what's so interesting is his organs are opposite sides

Natsu then turns to the Queen

Natsu:So why tell me all this and why are you working with him

Natsu points to Zeref

Hisui:He lost his kingdom to the very same monster who wants to harm my kingdom and I hope with his experience and my resources we can survive

Natsu:Okay and why do you need me?

Hisui:I need all the help I can get

Erza:My Queen with all do respect we don't need a person who leaves his family behind for seven years

Natsu then looks at Erza and back to the Queen who is starimg down Natsu

Natsu:And that's why you placed a reward on my head but some people tried to kill me

Hisui:My apology but your kingdom needs you

Natsu then looked at Zeref and then back to the Queen

Natsu:How long well it take for them to attack?

Zeref:Three years maybe but Acnologia is one cocky bastard he wants us to give him a good fight

Natsu:Okay I'll help but I'll need some training from Zeref

Lucy:That's a out rage we can't trust Zeref after all he did

Erza:And we can't trust Natsu being by himself with his brother

Natsu then ran towards Erza and pinned her to the wall

Natsu:He's not my brother

Erza:Yeah your right what would you know about family any way

Natsu then started to choke her till Zeref went over to Natsu and placed him on a choke hold

Zeref:Release Erza now Natsu

Natsu then released Erza,Erza was trying to catch her air

Natsu:You got lucky Scarlet

Then Lucy ran to Erza's side checking on her,once she noticed she was okay she turned to Natsu

Lucy:You could have killed her

Natsu:So she had it coming saying that I don't know anything about family,I was there for you Lucy,Erza and Gray and everybody else

Erza:What about Wendy!

Natsu then stopped struggling

Natsu:What?

Lucy:She died in the first riot back in X794 and in X796 The guild was targeted and then we last everybody the only survivors are me,Erza,Levy and Lilly

Natsu then started to shake and tears started to fall on the floor and once that started Zeref let his brother go,Natsu fell on his knees and placed his hands on his face trying to understand everything,Erza then stood up and looked at Natsu

Erza:YOU DON'T GET TO CRY FOR THEM YOU HEAR ME YOU ABANDON THEM!!!!

Natsu:I DIDN'T WANT THIS ERZA I WANTED TO KEEP MY FAMILY SAFE FROM ME!!!!!

Zeref:Okay everyone calm down fighting each other won't solve anything

Then Zeref turned to Hisui

Zeref:I'm going with Natsu to train him for the battle

Hisui:Okay but I'll need someone with you guys to keep you guys in check and I pick Anna Heartfilia

Lucy:Are you sure

Hisui:Yes

Then Hisui give the knights to remove the creature from the room and then Natsu stands up and looks at Hisui

Natsu:Where's her resting place

Erza:You don't deserve to visit her

Then Lucy give Erza a look and then at Natsu

Lucy:Her resting place is at the guild's grounds where everybody was placed

Natsu then stands up and makes his way to the door and starts his way to his old home

 **The Remains Of Fairy Tail Guild**

You can notice tome stones where the building used to be,and you can Notice a man with long pink hair standing in front of a tome stone that has written "Here lays one of the hearts of fairy tail and amazing mage and little sister Wendy Marvell",then Natsu notice she was next to Carla and next to her was happy and then Lisanna and her siblings but what killed him the most was Asuka Connell little tome stone next to her parents

Natsu:I'm sorry for not being there for you guys I should have been there

?:I'm sorry

Natsu then turned to face his brother that was on a horse and he was pulling another horse for Natsu but what surprised him was the lady from the trail was right behind him on her own horse

Zeref:You want to make them proud then fight for the living Natsu I know your strong enough

Then Zeref reached for Natsu's hand,then Natsu placed his hand on his hand

Natsu:Lead the way

 **The End?**

 **Thanks For Reading and please check out my other stories and remember Follow,Fav and please review it helps a lot**


End file.
